Rising From The Ashes Watching From The Shadows
by Aprotny
Summary: What if Hiro was in the fire, not Tadashi? And, what if Hiro was saved by Professor Callaghan, but only to be held as a hostage? Based off several Tadashi alive fics I've read, but with a twist of my own. I do not own Big Hero 6.
1. Fire

**Just after the start of the fire…**

"Hey! What are you doing with that?!" Hiro cried, seeing Professor Callaghan with the controller for his microbots.

Professor Callaghan frowned, noticing Hiro running towards him. It seemed the fire slowly growing around them didn't even faze the boy.

The microbots built a wall around Professor Callaghan and Hiro, soon blocking out the heat and light from the fire. Professor Callaghan grabbed Hiro with the microbots. The microbots covered the boy's mouth and wrapped around his arms and torso before lifting him off the ground.

Hiro shouted at the professor through his makeshift gag. His eyes were blazing with anger, but also with a tiny bit of fear.

"Now, now. Quiet down, Hiro. You don't want to die in the fire now, do you?" Professor Callaghan smirked.

Hiro growled, but was unable to do anything to stop the professor.

"All will be clear in time, Hiro. I want to thank you for the microbots. They'll make my mission a whole lot easier." Professor Callaghan said. "Now. We'd best get out of here before the building turns to ashes. It'd be too easy to find us if that were to happen."

The fear in Hiro's eyes grew a little, but he hid it with anger. He could feel the microbots moving the two of them. Callaghan was probably navigating them out of the fire.

Hiro remembered how he'd been joking with Tadashi earlier that evening, before going back into the Exhibition Hall to get the controller for his microbots. A silent tear slid down his cheek as he hoped Tadashi was okay and hadn't come into the fire after him.

**Meanwhile…**

Tadashi ran up the steps to the Exhibition Hall, Hiro's jacket in his hand. Hiro was still in there. He had to save him.

He'd almost made it to the door when a huge explosion blasted him away from the building.

When he woke up from the impact, the doors were completely covered in fire. There was no way in.

"HIRO!" He screamed as it registered on his mind that his little brother hadn't made it out of the fire alive.

It seemed like ages before he was able to move and even then it was only because Honey Lemon had come back to check on him. Or rather, to check on him and Hiro.

She let him sob into her shoulder, knowing how much Hiro meant to him and how much the loss hurt. The fire eventually burned itself out. Some students tried to salvage their work, but nothing was left.

Everything was burnt to ashes.


	2. The Warehouse

**(A/n) I was going to wait until tomorrow to post the next chapter, but this story got a lot of attention really quick, so I'm putting it up now. Sorry if this doesn't meet anyone's expectations. I haven't seen the movie in a while, so I might be a little fuzzy on quotes and stuff. Hope you guys enjoy anyways. (A/n)**

Hiro shied away as Professor Callaghan approached him. After being stuck with him for the past week, he'd learned the man had a sick mind. Earlier that morning, he'd attempted escape for the umpteenth time, but the microbots moved too fast for him and he was brought back and locked in a closet.

The boy was forced to look Callaghan straight in the eyes when the man grabbed his hair and yanked his face up.

"You'd best cooperate, Hiro. It won't be pretty for you if you don't." Callaghan stated.

"Oh please. The world already thinks I'm dead, no thanks to you." Hiro replied, trying to look away.

Callaghan smirked. "You're going to develop those microbots. No matter what it takes, I will force you to."

"And what would I add to them? I can't think of any ways to advance them." Hiro replied.

The boy was thrown back into the closet and locked in again.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to think about it." Callaghan snarled through the door.

Hiro sighed as he pulled his knees to his chest. In the back of his head, he could hear Tadashi's words from back when he'd been trying to think of a project. He'd said, "I'm not giving up on you!" and "Look for a new angle!"

However, Hiro knew it was pointless. Unless he could get that controller or someone distracted Callaghan, he wouldn't be able to get away. The microbots were far faster than he was. He wished he had never come up with them. Then, maybe he'd be at home with Tadashi and Aunt Cass.

He wiped away some tears and whispered. "Where are you now, Tadashi? Where are you when I really need you?" More tears appeared. "Find me, Tadashi. Please find me."

**Two months later…**

Tadashi clicked on an envelope in the corner of the computer screen. His friends' faces popped up.

"Hey, Tadashi..." The four of them said.

"We miss you, man." Wasabi added.

"Tadashi, if I could have one wish right now, it would be to climb through this computer screen and give you a big…" Tadashi shut off the video clip before Fred could finish. He didn't want to deal with his friends right now. He just wanted to shut himself in his room and be alone… which was what he'd been doing for the last month anyhow. He flopped down on his bed.

"Hey, Tadashi." Aunt Cass came up the stairs. "I brought you some breakfast." She switched the plate of food with Tadashi's uneaten dinner from the night before. "The college called again. They said classes started weeks ago, but you can still sign up."

Tadashi grunted to show he heard her, but otherwise ignored her.

Aunt Cass kept talking, but finally left when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere with him.

Tadashi sighed and got up. He walked over to the computer, figuring playing some computer games wouldn't hurt, when he stubbed his toe on part of the robot Hiro had made for bot fighting. "Ow!"

He heard a whirling sound and turned, groaning when he saw what it was.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. I was activated when you said the word 'ow.'" Baymax found his way to the center of the room. Seeing him get there was quite comical, but Tadashi didn't laugh.

"Hey, Baymax." Tadashi said. "I am satisfied with your…" Tadashi stopped mid-sentence when he saw something moving in the pocket of the jacket that Hiro had left with him before going into the fire. Carefully, he pulled it out to reveal a microbot. It was moving. He put it in a petri disc before it could go far.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax stated.

Tadashi grabbed his shoes and prepared to leave the room. After a moment, he realized it might be safer for Baymax to go with him. "Come on, Baymax. We're going out the back."

He led the way out into the streets and slowly followed the direction the microbot was taking him in.

"Why would the microbot be wanting to go somewhere? Hiro said it was attracted to the other microbots." Tadashi murmured, wincing after realizing he'd said his little brother's name for the first time since his death.

After a while, he reached a warehouse on the other side of town. It was locked.

Tadashi took a step back and looked for a way in. The warehouse gave him the heebie-jeebies, but this could be a clue as to what had happened inside the fire. He had to check it out.

A window caught his eye and he climbed up on top of Baymax in order to reach it.

"A fall at this height could lead to bodily harm." Baymax said.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Tadashi replied, climbing in through the window.

He examined the inside of the warehouse, taking out the microbot to see which way it wanted to go from there.

He jumped when Baymax tried to get in through the window.

Then, Baymax deflated in order to get through, and then re-inflated once he was in. Tadashi watched in shock, slightly worried they'd be heard.

"You done now?" He asked.

Baymax stood up and they headed down together.

Tadashi saw something moving and hid, reemerging with a broom as he steadily moved closer.

Upon reaching a lit-up part of the warehouse, he gasped. A conveyor belt met his gaze and coming down the conveyor belt were… "Microbots?"

He looked up. Hundreds of barrels of microbots stood in the warehouse. Suddenly, the barrels started shaking and rising into the air.

"That can't be good." Tadashi murmured. He started running. Looking back, he groaned. "Baymax!" He ran towards the robot.

"I am not fast." The robot said mechanically.

"Yeah! No kidding!" Tadashi said, grabbing his wrist and speeding him up. "Why, oh why, didn't I think of wheels?!"

Tadashi and Baymax made it to the edge of the warehouse.

"Baymax, kick it down!" Tadashi said anxiously. When that didn't work, he added. "Punch it!" Still didn't work.

The microbots were gaining on them. Tadashi caught a view of their masked attacker. He quickly led his robot back to the window they'd gotten in through and shoved him through the window, or tried to anyway.

He pushed so hard that he fell through the top half of the window and had to hold on to Baymax's leg so as not to get hurt.

Then, the microbots provided the final force to push Baymax out.

Tadashi was surprised when Baymax wrapped his arms around him protectively, which allowed the college boy to come out of the fall unharmed.

They quickly picked up the running again, and, after an unsuccessful attempt to tell the police what had happened, he returned home to an angry Aunt Cass.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted. "I have been worried sick about you and almost called the police! What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

Tadashi shrugged and went upstairs.

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass called after him.

A few minutes after Tadashi had sat down on his bed and pulled out a picture of his family before his parents had died, Aunt Cass came upstairs.

Tadashi quickly hid the picture.

"We need to talk." Aunt Cass said. "About your behavior."

Tadashi looked away.

"Tadashi, it's been months. You need to get over Hi-…" She began. "…his death. You couldn't have known it would end that way. Stop blaming yourself."

"Leave me alone, Aunt Cass." Tadashi whispered.

"Tadashi…"

"Please."

Aunt Cass sighed and went back downstairs. Tadashi appreciated the silence. It meant he could ponder the events of that day and figure out what to do next.

"I have downloaded a database on personal loss."

Tadashi's head shot up at Baymax's words. "That's not really necessary, Baymax! I'm handling it just fine!"

"The database says contact with close friends and family helps. I am contacting your friends now."

"What?! No! Stop!"

"I have contacted your friends."

"Oh man…" Tadashi felt panicked. He couldn't talk to his friends now. He had to figure out what that criminal was up to. Speaking of which, he had an idea of what to do next.

Gulping, Tadashi snuck Baymax past his aunt and took him down to the garage.

There, he programmed a fighting chip and put it in Baymax's data port. He then made some armor for Baymax and took off into the night, hoping to defeat this guy before anything worse happened.

Little did he know, he was being followed.


	3. Escape?

Hiro looked up as the closet he was kept in was opened. His grumbling stomach wanted food, but Hiro knew he wasn't getting food today. It was too soon after the last few scraps. He was, however, given some water. Not much, but still some.

"Up. Now." Callaghan growled, wrenching the cup of water away from his lips.

Hiro slowly lifted himself up, a struggle even with the wall behind him.

Callaghan grabbed the boy with the microbots and covered his eyes.

"We're moving. Not a word from you." Callaghan grunted, before taking off with the boy hidden by the microbots. They were soon traveling over the ocean floor, heading towards a small island near the city.

Once on the island, Callaghan set Hiro down. The boy immediately crumbled.

"It seems escape attempts are no longer an issue. You're far too weak to even consider swimming back to the shoreline." Callaghan smirked. "So, will you do as I say now, or will I just have to starve you completely?"

Hiro gulped, before shaking his head. "N-no… I… r-refuse…" He clutched his head. Moving his body made him feel dizzy.

Callaghan slapped him and the boy was out like a light.

**Later…**

Hiro didn't know when he'd been moved or even what had happened when he'd last been awake. He did, however, notice he was no longer locked up.

'You can't do it.' His brain told him. 'You can't escape and he knows that.'

'I have to.' Hiro argued back. 'I have to save Krei.'

'Face it. You can't save Krei. You're far too weak.'

'Great. I'm going delirious now.'

Hiro crawled out of the building. Out on the mainland, he could see Callaghan was up to no good, but Callaghan was distracted and that was what mattered.

Hiro looked at the water. 'I have to.'

Then, he dove in.


	4. Found

Honey Lemon swore she saw a splash. The masked man was attacking and her friends didn't notice as she dove into the water.

Under the water, she opened her eyes. A young teenage boy was sinking towards the seafloor.

She swam towards him, grabbed him, and brought him to the surface.

As she gulped down the fresh air, Honey Lemon noticed the boy was unconscious. She wondered how he'd ended up in the water.

She climbed onto the shore and placed the boy on the ground.

Then, she recognized him.

"Im-impossible…" She whispered.

Quickly, she looked around. Tadashi and the others were gone, probably fleeing from the masked man. She was alone to take care of… of _Hiro_.

She pumped the water out of his lungs before picking him up.

'What now?' She thought.

Then, she knew what she had to do.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why is your blinker on?!" GoGo asked.

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!" Wasabi replied.

"That is it!" GoGo stuck her gum on the dashboard and took over the wheel, speeding up and working to get them away from the masked man.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Fred said.

"No kidding, Fred!" GoGo growled.

"No! Seriously! Where's Honey Lemon?!" Wide eyes branded each member of the group.

"Honey Lemon…" Tadashi whispered.

Then, the masked man caught up and they ended up splashing down in the sea.

**A few minutes later…**

Aunt Cass opened the door after hearing a desperate knocking. She gasped at what she saw in front of her.

Honey Lemon took a deep breath, Hiro still unconscious in her arms.

"It's a long story."


	5. Lies and Suits

GoGo, Wasabi, Tadashi, and Baymax trudged behind Fred as they followed him to a place where they could hide.

"I hope Honey Lemon's okay…" Tadashi murmured.

His words were met with agreement all around.

Fred stopped at a mansion and went up the steps.

"Fred, are you sure this is the right place?" Tadashi asked.

"Welcome to mi casa." Fred said.

"I am not in the mood for your…" GoGo began.

She was interrupted by the door opening.

"Welcome home, Master Fred." A butler said.

"Heathcliff! My man!" Fred exclaimed. "Fist bump!"

The butler lifted a fist nonchalantly. Fred fist bumped it.

"Come on in, guys!" Fred called to his friends, who exchanged glances and followed him into his house.

Upon sight of Fred's room, GoGo commented. "You've got to be kidding me."

Fred's room looked like a Comic Book Nerd's heaven, with plushies and action figures and other nerd stuff all over the place.

"What do we do now?" Tadashi asked, sinking down onto the couch. Silently, he added. 'I can't believe we lost Honey Lemon. I hope she's all right…'

"Hide until the cops arrest that guy?" Wasabi suggested.

"No. We have to do something. That masked man is planning something big. Most likely, we're the only ones who can stop him." Tadashi said.

"Any clue who the masked man is?" GoGo asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Fred said.

He handed them each a comic book.

Tadashi and Wasabi seemed surprised.

GoGo said. "Get to the point already!"

"I believe our supervillain is no other than… Alistair Krei!" Fred announced.

"No way. He's too high class." Tadashi said.

"But he wanted your little brother's microbots and Hiro said no." Fred pointed out. Tadashi looked at his feet when Fred mentioned his brother. He still felt horrible for not being able to save his brother.

"So he has motive. What does he plan to do with said microbots?" Wasabi asked.

"Dunno." Tadashi said. "But whatever it is, we need to stop him."

"But how do we stop him, Tadashi?" GoGo asked. "We have nothing to fight him with."

"But we do." Tadashi pointed out. "We could convert our projects into the gear we need to fight him."

"No offense, but how do you plan to use Baymax as a weapon? Sure, he has a fighting chip now, but other than that..." Wasabi said.

"I'll figure that out later." Tadashi admitted. "The point is… we either fight him or allow a disaster to occur. We have a chance, and, sometimes, that's all it takes..."

"We have to find Honey Lemon first." Fred spoke up. "She could be in trouble."

"Think. If she were trying to meet up with us, where would she go?" GoGo said.

"Either the lab or…" Tadashi paused. "Fred, can I use your phone?"

"Um. Sure. It's over there." Fred replied.

**A little earlier…**

"And so that's what happened." Honey Lemon finished. She and Aunt Cass were now sitting in Hiro and Tadashi's bedroom, with Hiro laying under the covers of his own bed.

"So you're telling me that you followed Tadashi, who apparently was going to confront some psychopath, discovered said psychopath, saw a splash, jumped into the water when the person who caused the splash didn't come up for air, and _saved my nephew's life_ before even knowing who he was?" Aunt Cass asked for clarification. "And everyone was gone when you came back ashore?"

"Yes." Honey Lemon confirmed.

"So why come to me?" Aunt Cass questioned.

"Because I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." Honey Lemon exclaimed. "The psychopath was probably keeping him prisoner. I couldn't take him to the hospital. That wouldn't end well. Too much publicity and they'd never believe my story. Other than that, the only place I could think to take him was here, and…" She paused.

"What?" Aunt Cass prodded.

"We can't tell Tadashi." Honey Lemon realized. "That psychopath needs to be taken down before another tragedy occurs. We don't know what he's planning, but Tadashi and the others are probably planning to stop him, and I know you'd highly disapprove of that, but if the psychopath destroys his target without being stopped, Hiro will be next on his list."

Aunt Cass gasped at the notion.

"I have no doubt that Hiro knows what that psychopath is planning. He could help us beat this guy." Honey Lemon said. "But judging by his current condition, I'm worried helping us would be too much for him."

Hiro moaned and weakly opened his eyes. The ceiling looked blurry to him, but he tried to get up anyways.

Immediately, Honey Lemon halted his efforts. "Hiro! No! You're too weak!"

Hiro looked at her. Honey Lemon noticed his eyes were foggy.

"Lemme alone…" Hiro murmured. "G-go away…"

"He doesn't even recognize his surroundings." Honey Lemon realized.

"Stay here." Aunt Cass said. "I'll be right back."

Aunt Cass went down the stairs, soon returning with a piece of sliced meat and a full glass of water. "Maybe this'll help. He's thin. I don't think the guy fed him enough."

"Okay. Let's try to feed it to him." Honey Lemon agreed.

"I think the only way to feed it to him is to have him swallow it like a pill. He's too weak to chew." Aunt Cass said, gazing sadly at her nephew.

Honey Lemon tore the sliced meat up into tiny pieces and then held Hiro down while Aunt Cass helped him swallow the meat pieces with water.

Hiro fought back a bit at first before finally allowing them to feed him without difficulty.

The fogginess in his eyes cleared a little and he seemed a little calmer.

"I'm going to get another glass of water and some more meat." Aunt Cass said.

"No. Hiro will probably recognize you first. I'll get it." Honey Lemon argued.

Aunt Cass agreed and Honey Lemon went downstairs to get the products.

Downstairs, Honey Lemon heard the phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello? Hamada residence."

-Honey Lemon, is that you?- Tadashi's voice came from the other end.

Honey Lemon froze up. What to say to Tadashi?

"Yeah. It's me. I came to your place hoping to meet up with you guys." She finally said.

-You sure? There was a pause there.-

"Sorry. I'm glad you guys are all right. I was worried." Yes. She was worried. Just not about Tadashi and them.

-Same here. It's good to hear you got out of there safely. Don't tell my aunt anything, okay?-

Another pause. "Okay."

-You already told her, didn't you?-

"No. Why would you think that?"

-Because you always pause before telling a lie.-

Yet another pause. "I didn't tell her. Do you want me to tell her? Because I can… I mean, she's in the other room right now, so…"

-No! Don't!- Tadashi cried, before quickly calming himself. –By the way, did you find any clues indicating who the masked man is?-

"Nothing that gave away his identity, no."

-Okay. We need to come up with a plan. Could you come over here, so that my aunt doesn't hear?-

"Sure. Just give me the address and I'll head over in a few minutes." As long as his aunt was okay with that, that is.

-Okay. Give me a moment to hand the phone to Fred.-

As soon as there was silence at the other end, Honey Lemon hung up the phone. She refilled the cup and sliced another piece of meat quickly before heading upstairs.

"What took so long?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Tadashi called." Honey Lemon responded. "And will probably call again any minute now. He wants me to head over to their location, so that you don't find out about what I already told you."

"You told him you didn't tell me, didn't you?" Aunt Cass said. "Just so you know, I'm a horrible actor."

"Well, please try for me, okay?" Honey Lemon said.

They could distantly hear the phone ringing again and exchanged glances.

"Think you can handle Hiro on your own?" Honey Lemon asked.

Before Aunt Cass could respond, Hiro mumbled. "Krei… must save Krei..."

"I can manage. I'll also write down anything he says and give it to you to help solve the mystery. You can say you've found an inside source, but don't for the life of you tell them who it is." Aunt Cass said. "Move him to the bedroom downstairs before you go. I'll make up the bed so that it appears Hiro wasn't in it."

Honey Lemon nodded and picked the boy up, placing him in Aunt Cass's bed before finding a piece of paper and a pen and picking up the phone.

"Sorry. Phone call got disconnected." She said. "Address, please?"

Fred gave her the address and, after telling Aunt Cass she was leaving, she found her way to Fred's house.

Upon arrival, she mumbled. "Why does this not surprise me?"

Fred's butler let her into the mansion and led her up to Fred's room.

"So Fred's family owns a mansion and his room is all comic book-y." She said, catching her friends' attention. "What else is new?"

"Honey Lemon!" Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and hurried over to her.

"Sorry for leaving you behind." Wasabi said. "I thought everyone was in the car. I didn't see anyone outside still. Did you get pushed into the water or something?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Your hair's damp. I noticed that too." GoGo replied.

"Oh." Honey Lemon said. "But so is yours."

"We ended up splashing down in the ocean. Baymax ended up acting as a life preserver. At least it got us away from the man in the kabuki mask." Tadashi explained.

Honey Lemon had to bite the inside of her cheek to not tell Tadashi the real reason why she was wet. As an alternative, she said. "I fell in. I don't remember how exactly, but I know I didn't mean to."

"Must've been the force of the microbots swooping past you. Knocked you into the water." Wasabi suggested.

Honey Lemon shrugged. "So what's the plan now? Any ideas of how to stop this guy?"

"We need to figure out a way to use our projects to protect ourselves in a fight. How exactly we can do that, I don't know." Tadashi admitted.

They brainstormed for a while before having to split ways for the night.

Each went home, deciding to sleep on it.

In the middle of the night, Honey Lemon snuck back to Tadashi and Aunt Cass's place.

Aunt Cass was half on the bed, half on the ground. She'd clearly fallen asleep while taking care of Hiro. Hiro, on the other hand, was close to wide awake, and noticed Honey Lemon come in.

He hid under the covers, only coming out when he recognized her voice.

"Hiro." Honey Lemon whispered. "We need to figure out a way to fight your captor. At the moment, we can't figure out how to convert our work into weapons. Can you think of anything?"

"Honey Lemon. It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" Aunt Cass asked sleepily.

Honey Lemon explained to Aunt Cass about what they'd done that day and how they still hadn't found a solution.

"You could make suits." Hiro suggested when she finished. "I can show you how to do it."

Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass exchanged glances.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it, Hiro? You couldn't even recognize your surroundings earlier." Honey Lemon mentioned.

Hiro hesitated. "I can talk you through it. I'm still having trouble moving, but I can talk."

"Okay." Aunt Cass agreed. "Just don't push yourself too hard. I know you want to help, but it won't be helpful to anyone if you faint on us."

Hiro grunted to show he understood. Honey Lemon picked him up and brought him to the garage.

There, Hiro taught them how to use the 3D printer and how to make the printed pieces fit together perfectly.

By four in the morning, all six suits were done.

"They're perfect." Honey Lemon could hardly keep herself from squealing.

"Now, we just need to put them somewhere where Tadashi can find them." Aunt Cass whispered. "Take Hiro back to my room and then come back. We'll put them near Hiro's bed."

"But won't he wonder who they're from? Or what they're for?" Honey Lemon murmured.

Aunt Cass grabbed a piece of paper. "We'll switch between handwritings after every word."

"What should we sign it?" Honey Lemon asked.

"You could sign it 'Watching from the Shadows'." Hiro suggested. "It'll give the impression that the person who made them isn't directly involved in the conflict."

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Hiro." Honey Lemon said.

She and Aunt Cass then wrote the note. Hiro had fallen asleep by the time they were done.

Honey Lemon carried him back to Aunt Cass's bed and pulled the covers over him before helping to sneak the suits one by one up to Tadashi and Hiro's room.

Honey Lemon had just placed the note when Tadashi groaned.

Panicked, she raced back downstairs and hissed. "He's waking up!"

"Get out! Quickly!" Aunt Cass hissed back.

Honey Lemon rushed out the back door. Aunt Cass closed it behind her and then hurried back to her bedroom, closing the door behind herself.

Then, Tadashi cried. "What the heck?!"

Aunt Cass smirked and laid down next to Hiro, sleeping soundly until her alarm went off two hours later.

Hiro visibly flinched when the alarm went off, but Aunt Cass didn't notice.

She quickly got ready for work and started up the stairs to wake Tadashi.

Tadashi met her halfway.

"Tadashi. You're up early." Aunt Cass noted.

"Yeah... Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tadashi replied.

"Sure. What about?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Was there anyone here at four thirty this morning?" Tadashi asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I think I might have a few friends over. Do you mind?"

"I think it's wonderful you're getting together with your friends again, although your question intrigues me. You think someone robbed our house last night?"

"No. I'm just curious. I thought I heard the back door slam at that time. Must've imagined it."

"Well, let me make you some breakfast before the café opens. You can't do anything on an empty stomach."

"Okay. Thanks, Aunt Cass."


	6. The Man Behind the Mask

**(A/n) So I took this chapter and the next down to make some changes to them. The first part is the same, but some aspects have changed for the second part. Not as much action in this as there is in the next chapter. I'm not good at action scenes, so there's a lot of summarizing. Anyways, hope this version is better than the original. Please read and review (A/n)**

"So you have no clue who made these, but you think they're safe due to a note left with them?" Wasabi asked. He, Honey Lemon, Fred, GoGo, and Tadashi were spread out around Tadashi's room. No one had touched the suits yet.

"It has to have been someone who knows us, because these are definitely based on our projects." Tadashi replied. "However, I couldn't recognize the writing."

He handed the note he'd found with the suits to Wasabi.

"I don't think anyone's big enough to fit in that red one." Fred said, pointing to the largest suit.

"Baymax is." Wasabi pointed out, still reading the note.

Honey Lemon picked up a pink and red purse. "I think this is for me."

"Honey Lemon, why are you touching that? We don't know if it's safe." Wasabi said, looking up.

"I don't think we have time to worry if they're safe. That criminal could be executing his plans any minute now." Honey Lemon replied.

"I have to agree with Honey Lemon. Risk worth it. Let's try them out." GoGo said, snapping her gum.

"We can test them at my place!" Fred said.

"Let's go." Tadashi agreed. "I'll ask my aunt for permission to use her truck."

**At Fred's place…**

Each member of the team tested out their gear. GoGo's relied on speed; Fred's could spit fire; Honey Lemon's worked through chemical reactions; Wasabi's had plasma blades; and Tadashi's just latched onto Baymax's.

"What do you think Baymax's suit can do?" GoGo asked.

Everyone else shrugged.

"I have discovered a new capability through my fist." Baymax said.

"Well, show us." Tadashi said casually.

Baymax formed a fist and the part of the suit that was his hand shot off.

"Rocket fist! Freddy like rocket fist!" Fred exclaimed.

"That… was awesome." Tadashi said, his mouth open. "What else can you do, buddy?"

Wings popped out from Baymax's suit.

"Wait, what?" Tadashi was confused… until Baymax took off into the sky. "Whoa!"

After a long and thrilling flight, they stopped on top of one of the wind bopper thingys.

"That… was even more awesome." Tadashi said, sliding off of Baymax. "I wonder if this person upgraded your sensor. Maybe we could scan to find that bad guy. Baymax, did you ever scan that guy who was chasing us the other night?"

"Affirmative." Baymax said.

"Okay. Can you scan to see where he is?"

"Scanner activated. Three million readings found."

Tadashi's eyes widened. He hadn't expected the scanner to be _that_ upgraded.

"Individual found."

"Okay. Let's go grab the others and go after him then." Tadashi said, quickly overcoming his shock.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hiro, I brought you some dinner." Aunt Cass said, entering the bedroom carrying a tray of food. Hiro didn't respond. "Is something wrong?"

Hiro looked up. "There's something I haven't told you yet."

The way he said it made Aunt Cass feel worried. "Okay. Go on."

"About a month after the fire, Callaghan was getting frustrated because I refused to help him. He threatened to put something in my drink that could kill me with the push of a button. He said he'd do it if I kept refusing and that he'd do it when I was too weak to remember the threat." Hiro paused. "I still refused and I'm starting to think he might have followed through with that threat." He paused again. "If that thing is inside my body, Callaghan would still be able to use me against Tadashi, even though he doesn't have me."

The tray slipped from Aunt Cass's hands. She didn't care about the mess. Only one thought ran through her mind. 'If that thing is in there, we have to get it _out_. _Fast_.'

And that is how she ended up in the car, Hiro in the passenger seat, on the way to the hospital.

**Not long after…**

Honey Lemon and GoGo were on either side of Tadashi on top of Baymax while Fred was on one of Baymax's arms and Wasabi was on the other.

"If I weren't scared of heights, this would be awesome." Wasabi said. "But I am scared of heights so this is not awesome."

"Hang on, Wasabi. We're almost there." Tadashi comforted.

Honey Lemon noticed the pier where the car chase had started the night before. It was near where they were about to land. Hiro's captor was still on the island where Hiro had been kept. She made sure not to say anything.

"Guys. You see that sign, right?" Wasabi ramble after they landed. "That says Quarantine. We shouldn't be here. Skull and crossbones! That means Death! Are you even listening to me?!"

They went inside the building. Fred started singing a song about what they were doing and GoGo threatened to punch him before Tadashi shushed them.

"Guys. You might want to check this out." Honey Lemon whispered, noticing a large room. They went inside. "What's that?"

Too large semicircles stood at the end of the room.

Tadashi saw a control center and they went there.

After they watched a video that alerted them to what the machine was meant to do, the masked man attacked, quickly overpowering each teammate's attempts to get the mask, which assumedly held the controller. Then, Tadashi swooped in on Baymax and knocked the masked man to the ground.

"It's over, Krei." He said, snatching the mask.

The unmasked man looked up.

"Pr-Professor Callaghan?" Tadashi stammered. His friends, excluding Honey Lemon, gasped.

Honey Lemon mumbled, "I should've known," under her breath as anger flared in her eyes.

"B-but no. I looked up to you. And Hiro…" Tadashi said. "How could you let him die? He was just a kid."

"Who said he's dead?" Callaghan sneered.

Tadashi's mouth dropped open. GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred gasped once more. Honey Lemon went rigid.

Callaghan's smirk grew. "Your little brother isn't dead, Tadashi. But he will be if you continue trying to interfere with my plans." He pulled out some type of remote control. "See this? I planted a small orb filled with acid in your brother's body. One push of a button and that orb will burst. You'd best stay out of my way if you don't want to lose him again."

Tadashi took a step back. "You're a monster, Callaghan. I can't believe I ever looked up to you."

Callaghan snatched the mask out of Tadashi's hands and left in a whirl of microbots, the smirk still adorning his face.

Tadashi didn't move for several minutes afterward.

"What do we do now?" Wasabi asked, breaking the silence and grabbing his friends' attention. "I mean, we don't know if Callaghan's telling the truth or not, but if he is, we'd better move carefully."

"We have to go after him." GoGo said. "Whatever he's planning, it can't be good. Besides, even if what Callaghan says is true, there's no guarantee he'll keep Hiro alive once he's done executing his plans."

"We have to find my brother and get that thing out of him." Tadashi replied. "It's the only way to save him."

"There's someone else who needs our help. The person Callaghan's after." GoGo argued. "We know for a fact that person is still alive. No offense, Tadashi, but we can't say the same about your brother."

Tadashi opened his mouth to retort, but Honey Lemon broke in before anything else could be said.

"Stop." She said, softly but firmly. "No arguing." She made sure everyone was listening. "We're going after Callaghan, but we're going to be careful not to aggravate him too much. We need to try and get that remote away from him while still protecting whoever he's after. We need to keep him from pressing that button while also bringing him down for good. Understand?"

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Fine. You win. We'll go after Callaghan." Tadashi said quietly. "But we're going to be _careful_." He glared at GoGo, but otherwise consented.

"It's settled then." Honey Lemon said. "Let's go."


	7. Battle And An Argument

Aunt Cass paced back and forth as she waited for the doctors to come out with more news. They'd already confirmed that a small, manmade orb was circulating through Hiro's body. Now, she was waiting to hear the confirmation that they had gotten it out.

She had texted Honey Lemon a while ago, explaining the situation and asking her to buy them some time. Honey Lemon had confirmed that Callaghan had used the fact that the orb was in there to threaten Tadashi and that she'd try her best to buy them more time. Honey Lemon had also asked to be kept updated on the situation. Aunt Cass figured that Honey Lemon would be waiting for a text confirming that it was safe to fully fight Callaghan.

"Ms. Hamada?" Aunt Cass spun around when she heard the name called. She hurried over to the doctor who'd spoken. "We got it out."

Aunt Cass breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor sincerely.

"It'll still be a little bit before your nephew wakes up from the anesthetic. I assume you want to see him?"

"Of course." Aunt Cass said. She followed the doctor to a hospital room, where Hiro was sleeping peacefully. As soon as the doctor left, she texted Honey Lemon. -It's out.-

**Meanwhile…**

Honey Lemon, Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax were fighting Callaghan from a distance. Tadashi had come up with the idea to break the microbots apart, causing them to be sucked up into the portal, so that was exactly what they were doing at the moment under the cover of the smoke that they had created by slicing Honey Lemon's chemical spheres.

Honey Lemon felt a buzz against her leg, coming from the secret pocket she had sewn in as a hiding place for her phone so that she could keep in contact with Aunt Cass.

She checked the message. It was two words, but it was all she needed. She climbed a pillar of microbots in order to get closer to Callaghan and fought him with all she had.

She managed to steal the mask and the microbots crumbled. She and Callaghan were sucked towards the portal, but were quickly saved by Tadashi and Baymax, who brought them to the ground.

Callaghan tried to get the mask from Honey Lemon, but she used her chemical spheres to break it. Callaghan pulled the remote out of his pocket. Honey Lemon lunged for it, but it was too late. The button was pressed. And she knew she had broken Tadashi's trust in her.

After a daring rescue in the portal through which they lost Baymax and after Callaghan was arrested and they'd left the scene, Tadashi turned on Honey Lemon.

"How could you?!" He shouted. They were nearing Fred's place where they were planning to drop off the suits.

Honey Lemon flinched.

"You knew my little brother would be killed if Callaghan pressed that button and you weren't careful at all when you went after him!" Tadashi continued.

"Tadashi…" Honey Lemon began.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You cost me my little brother! Go away! I never want to see you again!"

Honey Lemon was horrified. She tried to explain, but Tadashi wouldn't listen.

"Fine." She finally said. "I'll go away. I'll make sure you don't see me again, but when you find out the truth and everything I've done for Hiro, don't come trying to apologize for shooing me away!"

They had taken off their suits by that point. GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred were watching in shock. Honey Lemon took her phone from the secret pocket and fled. She headed for the hospital where Aunt Cass and Hiro were.

Tadashi left as well, headed home. He was surprised when he saw the café was still closed. Aunt Cass hadn't even left a note on the door explaining why it was closed.

Tadashi's anger at Honey Lemon faded and he felt worried. Something was off. Had something happened to Aunt Cass? Why was the café closed when it was nearing noon?

He headed inside the apartment and was surprised to see a tray with a knocked over cup and a plate, both of which had been licked clean by Mochi.

"What's going on?" Tadashi whispered.

He sat in the kitchen, hoping Aunt Cass would be home soon.

**Meanwhile…**

Aunt Cass had explained everything to the police, who had come when they found out a kid who'd been declared dead had been brought to the hospital.

Hiro had woken up a half hour before and was answering questions now too.

Honey Lemon had just arrived and been bombarded with questions as well.

The orb had burst about a half hour before Hiro woke up, the acid melting the container the orb had been placed in into a weird shape.

The possibility of child abuse was thrown out pretty quickly, but still lasted a little longer than Aunt Cass would've liked.

Finally, all the questions were answered and the police left, taking the melted container that held the orb with them as evidence that Callaghan had tried to kill Hiro. They also took a copy of the results from the doctors' examination that showed Hiro had barely been fed during his captivity and had seemingly been abused, although he seemed to be recovering pretty quickly from the former.

The doctors said they wanted to keep Hiro at the hospital for a little bit while he was recovering, but Hiro refused.

After a little prodding, Aunt Cass figured out it was because he didn't want strangers caring for him. He was uncomfortable trusting people he didn't know well after what happened with Callaghan.

When she explained her suspicion to the doctors, they agreed that she could take Hiro home as long as she brought him back a few times so that they could check on him.

Hiro was relieved when the doctors brought out a wheelchair and escorted them to Aunt Cass's truck.

They gave Hiro some crutches to help him get back on his feet. However, Hiro fell immediately when he tried to put pressure on his feet. Aunt Cass caught him and one of the doctors told her to wait till he was stronger before allowing him to try again with the crutches.

Honey Lemon helped Hiro into the car. Aunt Cass asked if she was going to ride with them, but Honey Lemon politely turned down the offer.

"Tadashi doesn't want to see me anymore. Wouldn't even let me explain why I went after Callaghan despite the whole 'being careful' thing." She explained. "I told him not to come and try and apologize once he learns the truth. I might swing by while he's not home at some point though."

"Okay. I understand. Feel free to drop by whenever you'd like." Aunt Cass said. Honey Lemon walked away while Aunt Cass climbed into the driver's seat and drove home.


	8. Reunion and Feelings

**(A/n) I included a flashback in this chapter. If you do not like torture, skip the italicized part. (A/n)**

Tadashi woke up when he heard a noise near the back door. He hadn't meant to fall asleep while waiting for Aunt Cass, but he must've because his head was resting on his arms and it was nearly 3:30 in the afternoon.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wondering how long his aunt had been out. He hadn't been home last night, so he wasn't sure.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around. His aunt reached the top of the stairs and Tadashi was surprised to see Hiro in her arms. The younger Hamada's eyes were closed, but he appeared fine.

Aunt Cass laid him gently on the couch.

Mochi hopped on the couch as well and curled up next to Hiro.

Then, Aunt Cass turned around to face Tadashi.

Tadashi didn't know how to react. He wanted to rush forward and embrace his little brother because he was alive. Maybe not well, but still alive. However, Honey Lemon's words came back to him just then and the guilt came crashing down. He glanced at his aunt's face. She clearly wasn't happy with him, which meant she knew about what he'd said to Honey Lemon. He wanted to say something, to ask how this was possible or to try to make up for his mistake or to ask what condition Hiro was in, but his voice caught in his throat and he found it hard to say anything.

He took a few steps towards Hiro, but stopped when Aunt Cass spoke.

"Honey Lemon said you didn't want to see her anymore. Is that correct?"

Tadashi gulped. "I thought I'd lost him… again… and that his death could've been avoided this time…" He didn't meet his aunt's eyes.

"Mm-hm. It was avoided, but the risk still would've been there if no one had stepped up to defeat Callaghan." Aunt Cass replied. She walked over to the kitchen and started making some food. "She mentioned plans to avoid you. I'm interested in seeing how long she can hold a grudge."

Tadashi walked a few more steps towards Hiro, just to see the boy start thrashing in his sleep and fall off the couch. Mochi meowed loudly as he was knocked off the couch as well in the process

"N-no… s-stop…" Hiro stammered.

"Hiro! Wake up!" Tadashi said, running the rest of the way, dropping to his knees, and shaking his younger brother. "Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Hiro awoke with a start and scooted away from Tadashi.

"Easy now. I'm not going to hurt you, Hiro. You should know that." Tadashi said, concern laced into his voice. "Was that a nightmare?"

Hiro gulped and nodded.

Tadashi reached a hand out, but Hiro shied away from him, making him wonder what kind of nightmare would make his little brother this scared.

Aunt Cass walked over, carrying a tray of food. "Hiro, it's okay. Tadashi isn't like Callaghan. You know that."

Hiro nodded again and this time didn't move away when Tadashi went to touch him.

Tadashi pulled Hiro into a hug, feeling the boy tense before relaxing a little.

Aunt Cass placed the tray on a table near the couch. "Hiro still won't tell me what his nightmares are about, but I suspect they're more like flashbacks than normal nightmares."

"Flashbacks?" Tadashi questioned.

"He was held prisoner by Callaghan for two and a half months, Tadashi. Callaghan wasn't exactly nice when Hiro refused to work with him." Aunt Cass explained. "Honey Lemon found him about three nights ago. He nearly drowned trying to escape. We're lucky Honey Lemon saw him go in, otherwise, we never would've gotten him back."

Tadashi hugged Hiro tighter. He had thought he'd lost his little brother in the fire, but they'd never actually found a body. Why hadn't he looked at the wreckage himself? Or gone searching when they hadn't found Hiro? He mentally berated himself for assuming Hiro was dead. If he had searched for Hiro, maybe they would've found him sooner.

"Tadashi." Aunt Cass kneeled down beside him. "I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault. None of us could've known of Hiro's survival. It came as a surprise, even to me. I mean, it's not every day a girl shows up on your doorstep with an unconscious, assumed-dead boy who happens to be your nephew."

"Why didn't she take him to the hospital right away?" Tadashi asked. "I assume he was in worse condition then than he is now."

"The media would've had a field day with that story." Aunt Cass pointed out. "Probably still will once they take their sights off what happened at Krei Tech. The main reason was that we had to keep him away from Callaghan, especially once we saw the full extent of the condition he was in."

"Full extent?" Tadashi had the feeling he didn't want to know, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Aunt Cass glanced at Hiro, who seemed to have dozed off in Tadashi's embrace. "Take him up to his bed. I'll explain when you come back."

Tadashi slowly let go of Hiro before slipping his arms under his younger brother's shoulders and knees. He then stood up and brought him upstairs, all while trying not to wake him.

As Tadashi was pulling aside the sheets on Hiro's bed so that he could place him down, Hiro moaned, causing Tadashi to freeze for a moment. Thankfully, Hiro just moved a little in Tadashi's arms before going back to snoozing quietly.

After placing Hiro in bed and pulling the covers over him, Tadashi hurried back downstairs, not noticing as his younger brother started to toss and turn once more.

…_..Flashback/Dream…_

_It was dark. All of the light was blocked by the swarming microbots._

_Hiro's eyes were closed, eyelids scrunched tightly together in an attempt to limit the pain. The microbots slammed him back and forth, never letting him hit the ground as that would be less painful than hitting the microbots._

_Hiro knew the 'game', as Callaghan called it, would be over when he hit the ground, so he squirmed in an attempt to get himself dropped. The struggling was weaker than the last few times and it struck him then that he might die if Callaghan continued not feeding him and kept up with the torture._

_He could feel himself slipping out of consciousness when he finally hit the ground, startling him back into awareness._

_Most of the microbots went back to their barrels, while the rest pinned Hiro's arms and legs to the ground._

_Hiro felt afraid. Callaghan was approaching him, wearing the mask in which the neurocranial transmitter had been placed. Whatever the man was planning, it wasn't good and he hadn't done it the last few times he'd thrown Hiro around like a rag doll._

_Callaghan pulled a knife out of his pocket. It was a pocket knife, nothing fancy, but it was enough to escalate Hiro's fear to terror. The boy began panicking. He was sure that Callaghan wanted to kill him. He struggled as Callaghan reached him._

"_Now now, if you'll just stop struggling, maybe it won't hurt as much." Callaghan whispered in Hiro's ear, putting a hand over the boy's mouth._

_Tears slid down Hiro's face. He wanted Aunt Cass and Tadashi. He didn't just want them, he _needed_ them. Part of him still clung to the fantasy that Tadashi would swoop in and rescue him, but that fantasy had almost completely faded away. For the first time, he realized Tadashi wasn't coming. No, Tadashi thought he was dead._

'_I'm not going to make it._'_ He thought silently, not noticing he had stopped struggling until a white-hot pain ripped across his side._

_Hiro screamed, but the sound was muffled by Callaghan's hand._

_When Hiro's scream faded down to a whimper, Callaghan released the boy and had the microbots throw him back into the closet._

"_You'll keep quiet if you want to live, understand, boy?" Callaghan hissed through the crack._

_Hiro whimpered again… and then woke up._

…_.….End Flashback/Dream…_

Hiro was breathing hard. A glance around the room reminded him he was safe. He was home.

He pressed a hand to the large cut on his side and then flinched, reminded painfully that the wound was infected. He looked around for the spray the doctors had given Aunt Cass, but saw nothing. It probably hadn't been brought upstairs yet.

Listening carefully, he could just barely hear Aunt Cass conversing with Tadashi downstairs. They'd probably taken him up here while he was asleep, so that they could talk about him without making him uncomfortable.

While he was grateful he didn't have to relive what happened to him through Aunt Cass's words, he also felt a little left out. He wanted them to come up here and talk to him about happier times and happier subjects. Quietly, he wondered what would happen to him next, after he recovered. He wasn't sure he wanted to go to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology anymore. After all, that had been where all of this started. What if there were other corrupt professors there? He knew Callaghan had taught at the college before making his move at the showcase.

Gulping, he buried himself under the covers, forgetting for a second about the pain that accompanied movement. What if he never got over his fears? Would he ever be able to move on with his life after this?

Footsteps on the stairs interrupted his thoughts. He heard them stop at the door to the room.

"Hiro? Are you awake?" Tadashi asked.

"Mm okay." Hiro mumbled from beneath the blankets.

Tadashi gently moved the blankets off his brother. "Hiro, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Hiro looked him in the eyes. It didn't take him long to realize the unspoken message behind those words. He then looked away. "It's not your fault Callaghan took me. It's not your fault for not looking either. Nobody knew I was alive. Callaghan made sure of it." In reality, Hiro could still hear himself silently screaming for Tadashi, begging for him to come just to realize he never would. He hoped his tone didn't reflect how he really felt.

"But if I hadn't shown you the lab, you'd never have wanted to go to SFIT. You wouldn't have created the microbots and presented them at the showcase. You never would've been nabbed. Or maybe if I'd taken a closer look around, I would've seen him take you." Tadashi replied.

"Would you rather I have gotten beat up bot fighting? Is that what you would've preferred?" Was that really the alternative? Hiro could hardly think that far back.

"No. I just…. I would've preferred you weren't beaten up at all." Tadashi put his hand behind his neck. A nervous habit.

"Try and look at the bright side, Tadashi. At least I'm alive." Hiro gave his brother a small, pained smile. "Why don't you try looking at what to do better in the future, rather than what you did wrong in the past?" A suggestion Hiro knew he would never be able to do himself.

"Hiro…" Tadashi whispered.

Hiro looked back at his brother and knew right then that Tadashi had seen through his façade. He quickly turned away again, this time making sure Tadashi couldn't see his face at all. The carefully built up wall had broken long ago. Hiro had thought he had no tears left to cry. He was proven wrong when little water droplets slid down his cheeks.

Hiro was surprised when Tadashi spoke. "I guess no apology would ever be enough for not being there when you needed me most. I wish I could say I tried, but I never even got through the front doors of the exhibition hall before the explosion that I had thought killed you happened. There are so many things I did wrong that I should've done right. Interference then could've made a big difference. I know I wasn't there for you. I know you're scared and I know I can't change that." Hiro felt a hand on his shoulder. "But please don't let that break us apart. Please let me help you now. I want to be there for you, but I can only do that if you're honest with me. Please, let me help you through this."

Hiro didn't know what to say. He knew he could never be honest with Tadashi about what had happened over the past few months. If he gave him the truth, Tadashi would feel even worse. But helping him recover physically was something Tadashi could do, even if he wouldn't be able to help with the mental damage.

"I guess you can help me recover. It would be nice to be able to walk without toppling over."

Hiro could tell that Tadashi knew what he meant and that the refusal of help in the mental recovery broke his brother's heart, but he also knew that Tadashi would try to assist in any way possible anyways.

"I'll bring the supplies Aunt Cass brought home up here. I'll be back in a minute." Tadashi said. He hurried down the stairs.

Hiro was relieved to hear Aunt Cass detain him for a few minutes. It gave him time to attempt to sort out his jumbled thoughts. Why did he feel resentment towards Tadashi? Tadashi had reacted according to the news he had been given. He had no reason to feel suspicious because nobody but Hiro and Callaghan knew Hiro had made it out of that fire.

Once again, he wondered if he'd ever be able to get over the trauma from what had happened to him. Somewhere deep down, he was comforted by the fact that Callaghan was now in jail, soon to be facing trial. However, that comfort wasn't big enough to overpower the fear that Callaghan had instilled in him. After all, what if there was a jail break? Callaghan could escape from prison and come after him again.

"Hiro?" Tadashi snapped him out of his thoughts. The older Hamada was holding a bottle of ointment and a small spray can. Both items had been received from the doctors at the hospital and were meant to help with Hiro's injuries.

The young teen stayed silent as his brother rubbed the ointment on his bruises and sprayed some antibacterial spray on his cut.

"Aunt Cass said to let you get some rest." Tadashi said. "If you need anything, I'll be on my side of the room, okay?"

Hiro nodded in acknowledgement of his statement.

Quietly, he closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't experience another nightmare while he slept.

**(A/n) This did not turn out as good as I had hoped it would, but at least I can finally make it past this chapter. The next chapter will probably take place a couple of months later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait. I have no excuses except writer's block. (A/n)**


End file.
